


Oh Captain, my Captain

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, F/M, Gloves, I have no shame, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Marineford, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clown smut with the flashiest of captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: To celebrate Buggy's promotion as a Shichibukai, a huge party is organized. You're one of the latest additions to the crew, and you have a huge crush on your flashy Captain.





	Oh Captain, my Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this smutty series, because I'm naughty and so are you :p

Captain Buggy is exulting, holding a beer in one hand, and giving the middle finger to the rest of the world with the other.

You smile at the sight, both proud of your Captain and excited for what's to come, now that your crew has officially been authorized by World Government to do as they please. But mostly, you can't avert your eyes from him because he's smiling himself. Something genuine that makes your heart twist in your chest, and you feel heat rising up to your cheeks. Yeah... you have it bad for him. As you catch yourself lost in your feelings, you bite your lower lip and your eyes drift to the side. You exhale a sigh, and remember to keep those feelings for you. After all, he's your Captain, and he deserves the best. Which you're not.

A hand on your shoulder takes you off your somber musings.

You turn your head around and realize it's Daya, one of many rescued in Impel Down, who came to be your friend after a few days of being part of the same crew.

The tall and curly-haired woman frowns at you, a worried look on her tanned face. "Hey, you alright ? You look gloomy."

You shrug the embarrassment away. "It's alright, never mind."

"I do mind", she says, and sits close to you. "Sit", she pats the empty space next to her on the bench. "Tell me what it's all about. No sad face in the Star Clown's crew !"

You exhale a weak chuckle.

"Aren't you happy we get to plunder at will ?", Daya asks with mirth in her eyes.

"Oh, that ? I'm so glad we won't be chased by the Marines anymore... Goodbye bounties, hello riches !", you smile at her.

"True that. But then, what's with that earlier look ? One moment you were gazing at Captain Buggy and the next you seem all down."

"Ah... That's, um, embarrassing", you confides in hushed tones, heat rising up to your cheeks. Your gaze drifts towards your Captain once more, and you swallow as you catch a glimpse of him laughing his heart out. _He looks so happy... I wish I could be a part of it._

Daya scratches her chin. "Hmm. Don't tell me..."

You open wide eyes and find yourself staring at the curly-haired woman. _Caught red-handed._

She softly looks at you. "Oh, (y/n)..."

"Don't say anything", you cringe, "I know it's hopeless."

Daya frowns. "Why ? I think it's cute. You'd look pretty good together."

You flush red all the way up to your ears at the mental image. _Sure, I'd love that, but it's impossible, he's the Captain and I'm just one of many new recruits._ "He probably doesn't even know who I am", you sigh, deflated.

"Hey, now", she comforts you, "don't be so sure of yourself. He's taken the time to get to know each and everyone of us after we left Marineford."

"But I'm just a plain girl, nothing tremendous, and he's... you know."

"The flashy Captain ?", Daya completes with a smirk.

"Yeah", you say with a soft smile and a dreamy look at Buggy.

"Then be flashy, too", she shrugs. "Put on your best clothes and seduce him."

You startle and blush. "I- I would never-"

"Come ooon", Daya nudges you in the ribs. "You have it bad for him, anyone can tell. He's not seeing anyone as far as I know, even with Alvida around. So... you've got a chance."

You uncomfortably shuffle on your seat. "Hmm, not sure I can do that."

"Then let me help you", she offers. "After all, we're nakama."

You awkwardly smile, and wonder what Daya's got in store...

 

* * *

 

About an hour after, you're back to the party, but you underwent a special treatment : Daya helped you choose a fitting outfit, did your hair, and your make-up. You're now wearing a blue and white striped top with a flattering cleavage, enticing jean shorts, red tights and your favorite boots. Your hair is done in a loose braid resting on one of your shoulders and sporting a few sparkling beads and trinkets here and there. Daya did a great job with her eye-liner, defining your gaze like that of a cat. Not to mention your red lips, whose color match your tights. As you discovered your reflection in the mirror just a few minutes ago, you never felt this confident you could win your Captain's heart, and now, it's time to go for it. Your eyes are locked on your target just a few feet away.

"(y/n)", Daya calls after you. "Just don't eat him in public..."

You half-heartedly draw your tongue out at her, earning a genuine laugh. You take a deep breath, another one, and a third to calm your racing heart. Then you open your eyes and confidently walk towards your Captain, joining in the ongoing celebration.

As you grab a jug of beer you notice a few gazes directed towards you, mostly from male crewmates.

You're pumped up at the idea that Daya really made you look good, and hide your creeping blush behind the full jug. Then you keep approaching your Captain, reaching his side after a few excruciatingly long moments of wandering through the little crowd.

Buggy's smile splits his face in two, and he's laughing aloud. "Cheers, my people !"

You cheer along with everyone, a genuine grin on your face. Seeing him from up close is so much better than observing him from afar, and you have the inexplicable urge to kiss his stubbled jaw. You can't take it anymore and decide to risk it all. "Captain", you murmur close to him, "I need to talk to you in private."

Buggy turns to you and lifts an eyebrow, "What's the hurry ? We're celebrating."

"Then maybe we can have a... um, a _private_ celebration ?", you dare, ignoring the heat rising up to the tips of your ears.

Buggy looks serious all of a sudden, eyeing you up and down. "Are you saying..." He shakes his head and blinks, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "You'd better not stray on that path, (y/n), because I'm not one to refuse a challenge !"

You chuckle of delight as you realize he knows your name despite knowing you for such a short time. "A challenge ?" Then you softly look at him, as you understand he's giving himself time to process the information. "Oh, Captain, it's just an invitation."

"Oi, you serious ?", he says in a quiet voice. "Cuz if you are, I'm going to flashily take you up on that offer."

You shyly smile and nod, realizing this is the chance of your life.

Buggy then drops his jug on the nearest table and murmurs, "Follow me."

 

* * *

 

Captain's cabin is huge and full of bright colors, and comes in stark contrast to the filled-to-the-brim dormitories in the lower decks. A huge circular canopy bed thrones in the middle of the room, soft layers of fabric draped around it and richly decorated with vast amounts of charms, strings of beads and jewels.

_Wow. I could get used to that..._

Buggy closes the door behind him, startling you out of your daydreaming.

You turn around and remember what you came here for. You take a deep breath and walk towards your Captain, deliberately jutting your hips out and keeping your gaze locked onto his.

The blue-haired pirate swallows. "Oi", he warns in a deep voice that sends a shiver down your spine, "Once you're stepping into this there's no getting out."

Your heart misses a beat at the innuendo, but you keep walking until you're a couple of steps away from your Captain.

He's towering above you from his more-than-six-feet-tall vantage point, and his eyes are drifting towards your cleavage. He catches himself, though, and looks at you square in the eye as he next asks, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, "Don't you fear I'm too flashy for you ?"

You muster all your courage and answer, breathless, "I want to, and can take it all, Captain."

Buggy takes a sharp inhale at that, then dives in to capture your mouth in a warm kiss.

Soft lips are pressed against yours, and you finally realize what has become your favorite fantasy.

Buggy's hands go to your hips, pulling you into his embrace.

You gladly move closer to your Captain, relishing in his warmth and his scent. One hand idly goes to his arm, appreciating the firm muscle underneath his clothes. You exhale a quiet moan as he leans back and breaks the kiss.

He looks at you with wonder in his eyes, and eagerness. "(y/n)...", he murmurs, a hand coming up to caress your cheek.

Your heart misses a beat at the tender gesture.

Buggy softly smiles and says, "If we're doing this... I won't allow anyone else to touch you, ever again."

Something in your gut tightens at your Captain's possessiveness, but the possibility of _this_ being more than a one-time thing sends you reeling. "Wouldn't want it any other way, Captain", you shyly say.

He smirks and leans in to kiss you once more, this time hungrier and more demanding.

As you press your cherry red lips against his own, he allows himself to drag his tongue across your lower lip, earning a needy moan. You tilt your head to help deepen the kiss, and the next thing you know, you're in heaven.

Your Captain is a damn good kisser, tongue swirling against yours and playing with it passionately. One of his gloved hands holds the back of your neck in place as he tastes you, while the other has sneaked its way under your top and softly presses against the small of your back, bringing your hips closer to Buggy's.

You melt into his embrace and let yourself be dragged into his taller form, relishing in every point of contact you can feel through the few layers of fabric separating you. You can't help but wonder what's he's like underneath all those irrelevant clothes, and your hands fly to his shoulders to remove his coat.

Buggy shrugs out of it, letting it carelessly drop on the floor and, not breaking the kiss, comes flush against you, pressing his whole body against yours.

You exhale a surprised moan at feeling your Captain hard against your belly, but find yourself all the more aroused. _Holy shit, he_ _really_ _wants me !_ You grind yourself against his thigh to try to convey how much you want him too.

The hand that's on the small of your back slides down to cup an ass cheek. He presses his fingers into your tender flesh to guide you, along with a roll of his hip that confirms a very interested erection.

You break the kiss, panting and hot and wanting, and look up at him with eagerness. "Take me, Captain", you murmur, breathless.

Buggy takes a deep breath and growls, "Oh, you're gonna get the flashy show you came here for..." Then he smirks and leans down to catch you in his arms.

You yelp at the unexpected action.

He carries you bridal-style to the canopy bed, and cautiously drops you in the middle of it, hovering above you not a second after to gently bite on your neck.

You blush profusely at being handled like this, but hey, this _is_ the flashy show you came here for... You close your eyes and surrender yourself to your Captain's ministrations, low moans escaping you at each urgent bite he traces the outline of your neck and shoulder with.

He leans up and looks back at you, seemingly satisfied with the state you're in. Then he detaches a hand, that goes to your calf, caressing it upwards then running up along your thigh. When he reaches the lower hem of your shorts he tugs on it and states, "These must go." The hand returns to its owner, and long gloved fingers make quick work of unfastening your button and flying your zipper down.

You wriggle to help him slide your shorts down, and kick your boots out when they're in the way.

The blue-haired clown appreciatively gazes at your body. "Hmm", he licks his lips, "As much as I love such a flashy color, these must go, too."

You mentally thank Daya for having been spot-on with the outfit, and seductively roll your tights down your legs.

Buggy's breathing gets heavy as you slowly reveal your skin, and he jumps on you the moment you're done, claiming your mouth in a searing kiss.

You arch your back to meet his form. Then you remove his hat, earning a surprised hum from your Captain, and dispose of it cautiously at your side, revealing two ponytails.

He breaks the kiss and frowns at you. "I'm not done with you yet", he says, and starts removing your top to prove his point.

You think it's unfair that you're the only one getting naked, but who are you to complain to have your flashy Captain in such a hurry ? That's rather flattering...

In a couple of seconds your top is sent flying towards the wooden floor of the bedroom, and Buggy is looking hungrier than ever. He sits on your hips, towering above you, and his gloved hands unfasten your bra, discarding it in a similar fashion, before palming at your chest and fondling it gently.

It's been a while since you last did anything remotely sexual, being in Impel Down and all, so your skin is tingling and very sensitive. You sigh of relief at being touched, though there's still a layer of fabric between your Captain's skin and yours.

Buggy expertly massages your breasts, plays with your nipples as he rolls them between his thumb and forefinger.

You can feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, and can't help but ask, "More... please ?"

He smirks and pinches your nipples, pulling on them until they're tense and you feel your insides twitch at the motion.

A downright filthy moan escapes you, and you know your underwear is done for.

Buggy releases your nipples, and watches mesmerized as your tits softly bounce.

You put your hands on his thighs – _wow, strong_ – and grind your hips against his. Then you notice the obvious bulge underneath his clothes, and can't help but raise a hand to palm at it.

Your Captain catches your hand mid-air. "Tsk, tsk. Not done with you yet", he reminds you, and smirks as he releases your hand to sit next to you.

You're left wanting and quite chilly without his presence above you, and you wonder what he's up to.

He lifts a hand up to his mouth, catches a finger between his teeth and draws his hand out to remove his glove.

You swallow. _This isn't supposed to be so hot. Plus, he's still wearing most of his clothes._

The now free hand then slides along the other to remove the remaining glove, and it's with bare hands that your Captain next caresses your legs.

Your breathing deepens as you feel warm hands running up your legs and thighs, and you feel a blush when the tip of his naked fingers find the hem of your panties and start toying with it. You lift your hips up as silent consent, and wriggle out of your underwear.

Buggy then gently parts your legs and kneels between them, revealing all of your naked body to his view. A delighted hum escapes his lips, and he bites his lower lip wantonly.

You buck your knees up a little, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. You feel heat rising up to your cheeks and turn your head to the side in an attempt to hide it.

The Bara-Bara no Mi user detaches a hand and flies it to your chin, grabbing it with the tips of his fingers to draw your face back to him. "Nuh-uh, that won't do. I want to see you", he says with lust in his eyes. He keeps your face turned to his, as his other hand slowly runs up your inner thigh, brushing against your core but not quite touching.

Your whole body quivers at the feather-like touch, and you arch your back, desperately craving to find more of it.

Buggy smirks and releases your chin, his hand reattaching to his wrist. The returned hand parts your outer lips and the other slowly drags a finger upwards, getting slicked with your juices and stopping just below your clit as if to gently hold it.

You try and grind your hips against his prodding hand, but is quickly stopped by the other one gripping at your hip. You glare at him, unable to handle such a teasing any longer.

He grins in return, a genuine thing that has your heart missing one of too many beats. Then his lone finger slides down and enters you.

"Aahnn..." You can't help a contented moan, as he finally picks up the pace, but it's nowhere near satisfying enough.

As if he's heard your thoughts, he withdraws his finger, but only to insert it back with the next one. Then he starts slowly pumping them in and out of your core, mouth slightly agape as he reveals in the state he puts you in.

You let your head fall back, abandoning yourself to your Captain's ministrations. _God, he's even better than I imagined._

Buggy soon inserts a third slick finger and curves them just right.

Your eyes fly open as they see stars. "Nghh... Ooh, Captain, right there..."

He smirks down at you and pumps his fingers faster.

"Aaah, yes, Captain... so good... ngh, just- yeah, just like that..."

He _growls_ and rushes to kiss you, swallowing your next moans with a flick of his tongue.

 _Captain kink, check ; praise kink, check_ , you think as he devours your mouth, all the while never stopping his ministrations. You realize he's detached the hand that fingers you, as he hovers above you and greedily sucks on your right breast, the other hand casually fondling the other side . _When did it get so hot in here ?_ Your hand idly goes to Buggy's hair... Ever since you met him in Impel Down, you've wanted to untie his ponytail and card your hands through his hair, and now you can indulge yourself, provided he doesn't mind... You cautiously untie the hairbands holding the twin ponytails, and wait for your terrible predicament, as the unfolded blue mass falls down on his shoulders to pool at your sides.

Buggy lifts his head and simply raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I really like your hair, Captain", you shyly explain. "They're... flashy."

He exhales a surprised chuckle. "Of course they are", he smirks, before getting back to business.

A lewd moan escapes you at feeling both your breasts and your core being toyed with all at once, and your hands fly to his hair, tangling in the long blue locks in an futile attempt to ground yourself.

His skilled fingers are making you crazy, not to mention his attentions to your chest, or the occasional kisses he steals from you when his mouth isn't otherwise busy.

You relish in the way he plays with you, but you also feel the growing urge to feel him inside you. "Captain", you manage between panting breaths, "I want you."

That elicits another growl, and he leans up to remove his shirt with a single hand, withdrawing the one that's between your legs.

You whimper when he removes his fingers from inside you, and gape a little at the sight of him half-naked.

Buggy's beautifully built : not overwhelmingly strong, yet all lean muscles under taut skin. His long hair, slightly curled at the end, reach past his hips and tickles yours. He looks at you with half-lidded eyes and a smirk that'll be the end of you...

You bite your lip in anticipation, and start untying your Captain's green sash, eyes wandering to his tantalizing happy trail.

He curiously gazes at you as you undress him, and removes his pants just as you discard his sash close by on the bed.

When you gaze back up at your Captain, he's in nothing but his underwear, and the very obvious bulge underneath makes your mouth go dry. You unconsciously lick your lips.

Buggy's gaze flickers to your mouth, and he grabs you by the waist to bring you close to him. He dives into the crook of your neck and starts biting and sucking at the tender skin there, without a doubt marking you for days to come.

You don't mind, and find it rather empowering that he wants everyone to know you're his. You whimper at a harder bite than before, and decide you've had enough of this teasing. So you palm at his length, feeling it throbbing under the last layer of fabric separating you.

He exhales a deep moan, and bucks his hips towards you.

You smirk, slide his underwear down and help him out of it, revealing a heavily leaking erection. _Holy smokes,_ I _did that ?!_

Buggy sits on the bed and starts stroking himself languidly, slightly panting and looking at you square in the eye.

You swallow at the sight of your Captain naked and achingly hard for you, and something warm tightens in your gut. Your brain freezes and the only thing it computes is that you want him, _all of him_. So you put yourself on all fours and crawl towards him, making a show of seductively rolling your hips, and slowly move to hover above him, gently coaxing him down.

His hands go to rest on your sides, pulling you closer for a kiss.

You lean in and respond in kind, nibbling at his lower lip and sucking it into your mouth. Your lightly grind your hips against his, feeling his length pulsating against your thigh, and can't help a smile at hearing his relieved moan in return. Then you move to his neck, mirroring the kisses and bites you got earlier, marking him as yours too.

His nails lightly dig into your back as you do so, tracing red lines over your skin.

You arch your back in response, searching for more contact, but then you remember what you were about to do... you lick your way down your Captain's throat, and crawl backwards to have access to his torso. One of your hands supports you over him, while the other traces lazy patterns on the heated skin of his defined chest. You leave a trail of kisses downwards, pausing at his nipple to nibble at it. His pleased sighs encourage you to go further, so you smirk against his pectoral and firmly suck on the sensitive bud.

A surprised hiss escapes Buggy, and he lifts his head up to watch you.

You release his nipple with a pop and lick a long stripe downwards, until you reach his hip.

The blue-haired pirate groans of delight and props himself up on his elbows to have a better view.

Head resting on a sharp hipbone, you inhale your Captain's musky scent and slide your fingertips down his blue happy trail, taking your time to appreciate every inch of him. Your hand finally reaches his length and wraps around it carefully, gently squeezing. You kneel between his legs and start stroking slowly, intending on learning what makes him feel better. Thumbing at the vein underside, apparently, and giving an extra squeeze at the head, among other things that you quickly register and put into practice.

"(y/n)...", he moans between ragged breaths. "Nngh... Stop teasing me..."

You gaze up at him and find yourself pretty proud : a dark shade of pink bloomed on his face and chest, and he seems ready to pounce on you, restraining himself only just barely. You give in and lean down to engulf him.

There's a strangled noise, shortly followed by a low moan that goes straight to your core. Then one of Buggy's hands flies to your head to tangle in your braided hair. "Shit..."

You smile around his length, humming, and start bobbing your head up and down, imposing yourself a slow but steady rhythm.

"Ooh, fuck." Buggy's grip on your hair tightens, and he pushes ever so lightly, obviously trying not to snap and facefuck you.

You acknowledge his carefulness, and move a bit faster, tongue swirling around the tip and lapping at beads of precum. You try to take him as far as you can but he's quite big, and you have to use a hand to reach the base. It slides more easily now, with your saliva mixed with his precum, and your hand follows your mouth along his length. His weight on your tongue and his taste only arouse you more, and right now you're focused on giving him the best blowjob you're capable of. You lift your hips just a little, lifting your ass cheeks from the balls of your feet, to be able to take him in further, and suck with more vigor.

There's a low rumble of a groan echoing in the room, then, "Damn, (y/n)..."

It's all the warning you get before you feel deft fingers prodding at your core. You release the throbbing length to look up, and realize your Captain detached his free hand to torture you more. You squeeze the base of his erection with your fingers still wrapped around it in retaliation.

He smirks and pushes three of his fingers in.

A strangled moan escapes you, and you half-heartedly glare at him, before resuming your previous task. _You wanna play ? Me too._

The hand that was in your hair flies to your ass, giving it a firm slap then spreading it open.

You wail comes out muffled, your mouth being full.

Buggy has an appreciative hum and keeps fingering you as deep as he can, fingertips brushing against your sweet spot every so often and driving you crazy. "You're so wet for me", he murmurs with awe.

You feel the hand on your ass sliding towards between your thighs and joining the other, spreading your lips and playing with your clit, getting slick with your juices and confirming what your Captain just said.

You moan around him and grind your hips against his hands, seeking more friction.

His wandering hand goes back to your ass and gently spreads it open, a slick finger playing with your anus. He pauses for a while and huskily asks, "Can I ?"

You have a short moment of hesitation, but you're so aroused you're willing to let him do anything. "Yeah", you exhale, before resuming your earlier motions.

Just as you engulf him once more, the pad of Buggy's thumb pushes in, helped by your own natural lubrication. It's tentative at first, but if finally reaches past the tight ring of muscle and stays there for a moment.

You need a bit of time to adjust to the intrusion, and you're glad you Captain is gentle enough to let you do so. You hollow your cheeks on the upstroke, sucking firmly as you feel your muscles relax.

Then Buggy pushes slowly, cautiously inserting millimeter after millimeter of his thumb, three fingers of his other hand still inside you on the other side.

You can't help but buck your hips backwards to meet him, until he's in to the knuckles and can't reach further.

The blue-haired man then slowly bucks his hips up, guiding himself further in your mouth.

You breathe by the nose in order not to choke, and close your eyes, focusing on your gag reflex. You're proud of yourself when you feel the tip of his erection pressing against your throat, even though you know you can't hold it for long. There's a fleeting moment where neither of you moves, and it gives you just enough time to realize that he's _inside you, everywhere_. The thought sends a spark of arousal through your spine, provoking a roll of your hips against your Captain's hands, and only managing to excite you further more. You lift your head up and release the imposing member to take a sharp inhale. You swallow the saliva that welled up in your mouth and take in the most erotic sight ever.

Hair pooling down at his sides, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, pupils lost in a lustful haze but still in the general direction of your butt, Buggy is most definitely enjoying the situation at hand, pun intended. He smirks down at you and hauls himself up in the bed without further ado, hands still taking care of you.

You're confused for a brief while, left needing and wanting.

Buggy then moves to kneel behind you, and watches his fingers at work. He never stops his ministrations, even as he reattaches his hands back to his wrists, and is making it more and more difficult to stifle your moans. He moves closer to you, and you feel his pulsating length heaving against your thigh.

"Cap- ngh... Captain, please", you moan, turning your head around from where you've buried it in the nearest pillow.

His eyebrow twitches. The moment after he's retrieving his fingers, leaving you suddenly empty and longing, and lining himself up with your core. He puts his hands on your hips, and enters you in one go.

You can't help the lewd sound that gets past your lips as he sheathes himself to the hilt. _Damn, he's huge._ You feel so full at once, that you have to catch your breath at the spearing intrusion. After a short but much needed moment to regain your senses, you tentatively roll your hips.

Buggy's grip tightens, probably leaving fingertip-shaped bruises on your hips. He exhales a low groan, then starts pounding into you with sharp and quick thrusts.

You sigh of relief at having your Captain finally fucking you, and fist your hands into the bed sheets, arching your back to get a better angle. You can feel an orgasm building up already, after having been teased for so long, and you're pretty sure he's close too, if the way he throbs inside you is anything to go by...

A slap on your ass makes you yelp, and he uses both of his hands to spread your ass open as he fucks you doggy-style.

You feel embarrassed and sort of dirty to be observed like this, but at the same time you kinda want him to play with your butt too.

On cue, one of his thumbs starts circling around your puckered hole.

You buck your hips backwards, conveying your want without a word.

Buggy lowly hums and pushes in.

"Aah, Captain..."

He pounds even faster now, erratically even, and a few off-beat thrusts later he comes with a wail. He spills all of his seed inside you, holding you close to stay hilted in your core.

"Nngh..." Your eyes flutter shut at feeling so full at once, and you feel a burst of pride at being the sole responsible for your Captain's state. Your only regret is that you didn't come.

But Buggy regains his composure behind your back and gives a couple of tentative thrusts. Even though his dick is progressively softening, he's still hard enough to make you feel good.

You turn your head and curiously look at him.

Furrowed brows and the serious look on his face make you worry for a second, then his free hand goes between your legs and starts firmly stroking your clit.

"Aaghn, yeah... Mmmnh..." You grind your hips to meet his fingers, and roll them against his own.

Buggy lets out a strained moan, he's probably over-sensitized from his own orgasm, yet he seems intent on making you topple over the edge too.

You close your eyes and bury your head in a pillow, sinful sounds escaping you as you feel his hands over you, his length into you. It's a bit overwhelming to be stimulated everywhere, and you feel your orgasm building back up steadily. You roll your hips earnestly, trying to get a better angle of penetration and direct his fingers at the same time...

...and that's when he decides to lightly pinch your clit, making it roll between his thumb and index finger.

"Aah !" You eyes fly open and you know you won't last long anymore. Panting breaths fill your chest and you moan unabashedly as the coil tightens in your gut.

Buggy pinches again and you come undone right there and then, twitching around your Captain and bucking your hips erratically.

You bite your lip and exhale a low satisfied moan. As you slowly come down from cloud nine, a lazy smile appears on your delighted face.

"Can't handle my flashiness, now, can you ?", Buggy smirks.

"Oh, Captain", you softly say. You regain your composure and notice he's still inside you. His finger, too. You wriggle your butt a little.

"Uh ? Ah, sorry." He withdraws his thumb and slowly exits you, his other hand mixing his come with your own juices as he drags it back. Then he helps you down on the bed, holding you carefully by the hips.

You lay there in silence, basking in the afterglow. _I can't believe I just had sex with Captain Buggy..._

He wipes his hands on the bed sheets and sits cross-legged next to you, traces the outline of your back with his fingertips.

Your turn your head to watch him.

He looks content and serene, a look that suits him. "You're mine now", he says quietly.

You feel a blush creeping up your cheeks and something warm pooling in your gut at the affirmation, but you still say, "Yes, Captain."

Buggy hums and gives an appreciative squeeze at the closest butt cheek before running his hand along your thigh.

You sigh at the gentle touch. "But then, you're mine, too", you dare with a flushed face.

He has a low chuckle, a deep rumble that goes straight to your core, and moves to lay beside you, propped on a elbow to watch you. "You're something else, (y/n)."

You have a soft look at him and a genuine smile creeps up its way onto your face. "Well, I have to. After all, you're the flashiest."


End file.
